


My Silver Line

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Love, M/M, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, at war, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: ”Klaus, if you love me you’ll not do it”Dave said silently, looking his lover to eyes, his lover who was holding a needle. His lover who had miserable eyes, and messy curly hair.” ~~~~~~~





	My Silver Line

” Klaus, if you love me you’ll not do it”  
Dave said silently, looking his lover to eyes, his lover who was holding a needle. His lover who had miserable eyes, and messy curly hair. His lover who looked like deer in the headlights.  
” I need it Dave, okey?”  
Klaus answered back, and bited his lip.  
” It’s not okey Klaus.”  
Dave said with serious voice, waiting.  
” I can’t i’m sorry.”  
Klaus said quickly, and stick the dirty needle to his pale arm, looking how drugs went slowly inside him. He waited Dave’s yell, but nothing comed out. It feeled worst than anything else. After an moment of silence, what feeled forever, Dave sit next of him. Klaus couldn’t look him, couldn’t meet his worried eyes. He just moved himself at bed, shaking. Feeling how Dave fondled with soft moves his back.  
” Klaus why you do that to yourself?”  
Dave asked softly, looking the needle, what was still poisoning his lover.  
” I want to feel numb.”  
Klaus answered with a shy smile, tooking slowly needle away. Enjoying the wawes of pleasure what it gave to him. Stronger that ocean wawes. Pain went away.  
” That’s not the right way.”  
Dave answered with worried eyes.  
” What is then? You know i hate ghosts.”  
Klaus said back, and let Dave touch his arm, taking him closer of himself.  
” I would help you!”  
Dave said louder, almost frustrated voice.  
” How? You can’t even see them.”  
Klaus answered, looking Dave to his beautiful eyes. Sometimes he hated to hurt only thing, what he ever lover more than himself. Hated he couldn’t stop his addiction.  
” I would be with you, i don’t want you die to some nasty overdose.”  
Dave said, and kissed Klaus’ forehead. Feeling how Klaus scorn.  
” We are middle of war and you worry about my ass?”  
Klaus said with a unbelievable voice, loving the feel of soft lips againts his cheek.  
” I just don’t want lose you.”  
Dave said, knowing very well his lover will pass out soon. He saw how his eyes went closed, how his voice mumbled. How his moves got slower.  
” You’ll.. lose.. me anyway..”  
Klaus tried to say, but past out. Dave catched him, as so many times before. He took him to his lap, loving the heart beat, and soft breathing. He wanted to sleep with him, but then again if someone see two mans at one bed, it would cause a lot of troubles. So Dave put careful Klaus to small single bed. Made sure pillow was right, and then with a small move, took Klaus hand to his own. Hoping he wouldn’t vomit this time.  
” You’re such an idiot, i’m not always there if you pass out.”  
Dave said whispering, and fondle softly his lover’s hand. Tooking the needle, and hiding it under the bed. The night was silent, no flying helicopters or guns shootings.  
And Dave silently hope it would be like that as long as possible. He didn’t want be up full night, but after all Klaus was his silver line in the darkness. Someone who he could follow till his last day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End


End file.
